(a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a tiled display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, a plasma display, or the like, generally includes a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer disposed between the plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as an electro-optical active layer. One of a pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal when the switching element is turned on, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, a tiled display in which a plurality of displays are connected to each other to manufacture a large screen display has been used, such as for outdoor advertising, or the like. The tiled display implements a large screen by fixing a plurality of display panels having a predetermined size to a mounting frame. However, because each of the display panels has a visible bezel positioned at a boundary portion around its display area, the display quality of the tiled display as a whole is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present system and method and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.